Cosas de Familia
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Arthur estaba feliz en comprarles nuevos juguetes a sus pequeños rubios, pero a llegar a la casa escuchó a los menores... ¿gemir? ¡¿Que demonios estaban haciendo! ¡¿Francis le hacía esas "cosas" al pequeño Matthew! ¡Mataría a ese, wine bastard!


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mío.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Un Arthur pervertido. Nada malo… ¡Enserio!

**Pareja:** Ninguna… creo…

* * *

**Cosas de Familia.**

Arthur se encontraba tan feliz de tener a ese pequeño a su cargo, aunque no le tomaba mucho la atención comparado con su hermano, no obstante era más tierno y responsable. Y por esto, había comprado algunos juguetes para que se divirtieran.

Ellos crecían muy rápido o el tiempo se aceleraba demasiado o él estaba volviéndose viejo. Varias alternativas.

Sonrió aún más. Los hermanos no sabían que había ido a comprar bolsas llenas de juguetes, se sorprenderían cuando los vieran, solo esperaba que Alfred no hiciera nada estúpido con los juguetes del tierno de Matthew.

Introdujo la llave en la chapa de la puerta. La giró ciento ochenta grados a la izquierda y abrió. La idea era entrar, caminar en silencio, llevando la sorpresa en sus manos, entrar al cuarto de los rubiecitos y decir "¡Miren lo que les traje! ¡Juguetes!".

Soltó una risilla por imaginarse todo. Vio las sonrisas de felicidad acercándose pidiendo los juguetes.

Suspiró.

Bien, es hora de ir al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza para no cometer errores, pues era en silencio ¿no? Caminó suavemente por el pasillo llevándolo a la habitación de los pequeños. Llegó a la puerta. Respiró profundamente. Tenía una sonrisa que nada ni nadie se la quitarían. Era el mejor padre de todos. Levantó su mano transformándola en un puño, así golpear despacito si se encontraban ocupados.

―Alfred, ¿esto está bien? ―la voz de la habitación era del pequeño Matthew y sonaba nervioso.

Arthur quedó extrañado, no obstante, fuera lo que fuera, debía tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

―Sí, créeme. No te dolerá. ―quedó desconcertado al oír la voz de Alfred y, determinante.

―Pe-Pero… me puede doler… ―siguió tartamudo el otro menor.

―Yes. Te dolerá un poco, pero creo que se te pasará… o eso creo.

―Hazlo despacio Alfred, ¿sí? ―preguntó preocupado.

Arthur escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, no movía ni un musculo, incluso se le iba la respiración. Parte del rostro se tornaron una mezcla de rosa y rojo. Decidido, se acercó más a la puerta para poder escuchar bien, a lo mejor estaban haciendo otra _cosa_ nada que ver con la otra _cosa_ que estaba pensando ¿verdad? ¡Por dios, eran niños! Bueno… no les quedaba mucho para llegar a la pubertad… ¡No, no, no! ¡Ellos no serían capaces de tal _cosa_! Necesitaba oír. Están muy equivocados si es para excitarse el mismo y unirse a un trio, claro que no. Era para darles un buen consejo de padre y tratar de orientarlos por el buen camino… ¡Dejaría Alfred sin ver The Simpons! ¿Y con Matthew? ¿Con qué lo castigaría? ¿Con arrebatarle los discos de Justin Bieber, Simple Plan, Avril Lavigne? Por favor, no le hacía daño a nadie…

―Ay… me duele… Alfred… ay… más despacio…

Ahora sí que quedó en shock total. ¿Esos…eran gemidos?

―Matt, si te mueves, no podré continuar.

―Pero es que me duele mucho… se un poquito más delicado… hermano…

―Ash. Tiene que haber alguna manera para que no te duela tanto… ¿Pero qué? ¿Pero qué?

―No creo que haya algo para que no duela…

―Uhm, ¡Ah! ¡Ahora recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que Francis te hizo lo mismo!

¡¿Le hizo lo mismo? ¡¿Lo mismo? ¡¿Al pequeño Matthew? ¡Que atrocidad!

―Em… Sí.

¡Y la voz de Matthew sonaba como si nada! ¡Mataría a ese francés, sí, lo mataría y lo castraría de por vida!

―Pero no me dolía tanto. Papá Francis me cantaba y me acariciaba antes de hacerlo.

―Uhmmm~, ¿tengo que hacer lo mismo? No lo creo, además, Francis me dijo que esto te pasa a menudo.

―Oui…

― ¿Sabes? También me enseñó para cuando esto te pasara. Descuida hermano, lo haré despacio para que no te duela.

―No me lo tires tan fuerte… ¿puedes hacerlo como lo me lo hacía papá Francis?

―Lo intentaré, además ¡I'm Hero!

―Despacio… please…

¿Tocarlo como lo hacía Francis? ¡Ese engendro!

No importaba si el pequeño Matthew amaba a ese francés, lo mataría, no importaba.

Está bien que él y él habían formado una relación adoptando a esos pequeños, no obstante, tuvieron que separarse por asuntos personales, ya sea infidelidad por parte de Francis y por ser un gran depravado ¡Pero no daba el hecho de que hiciera esas barbaridades con uno de sus hijos! ¡Menos con Matt! ¡Mucho menos con él! Oh, por dios… no quería ni imaginarse que _cosas_ hacían cuando él y el pequeño Alfred iban a Disneyland, dejándolos solos en casa.

―Ay… ay…

― ¿Duele?

―No mucho… pero se más cuidadoso hermano…

― ¿Lo hago mejor que Francis?

―Un poco… ah… ay… ¿Cuánto…falta?

―…mucho… ¡Ya sé!

― ¿Qué harás?

― ¡Usaré esto!

― ¡No! ¡No uses eso! ¡Papá Francis nunca usó eso en mí!

― ¿A no? Yo creía que lo había hecho.

―Pues no. Él me quiere mucho como para usar eso tan… horrible.

―De acuerdo Matt. Lo haré como lo hace Francis.

―Solo termina de una buena vez…

― ¿Quieres que lo haga rápido? Te va a doler Matt.

―No importa… ya estoy acostumbrado… algo…

¡¿Se ha acostumbró? A Arthur le iba a dar un paro cardiaco si seguía escuchándolos.

― ¡Ay! ¡Me duele, me duele, me duele! ¡Alfred!

― ¡Ya queda poco! ¡Solo…aguanta un poco más!

― ¡Ay, aaahh! ¡Acaba luego!

¡Suficiente, se acabó! ¡Entraría y exigiría una buena explicación!

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Enseguida pateo la puerta.

― ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, eh? ¡Quiero una explicación! ¡Deja a Matt, Alfred! ―entró enojado como cualquier padre al saber que hacían esas _cosas_ que no eran _cosas_ para niños pequeños. Pero al encontrarse con la escena que para sus ojos verdes fueron desconcertantes… se desconcertó.

―Hey, ¿por qué entras así de repente? Primero debes golpear la puerta, ¿eso me enseñaste, no? ―preguntó Alfred apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

― ¿Q-Q-Qué estaban haciendo…? ―balbuceó Arthur parado en la entrada.

― ¿No es obvio? Matt tiene un chicle pegado en el cabello, yo se lo estaba sacando.

Y así era. El pequeño Matthew yacía sentado en la cama con todo el cabello desordenado a causa de las estúpidas manos de Alfred tratando de quitarle la goma de mascar, éste, sostenía en su mano un cepillo.

― ¿Chicle? ―pestañeó seis veces seguidas. ¡Él era el mal pensado! Sus niños jamás harían tal _cosa_. Observó al pequeño Matt. Estaba con ojos llorosos por tanto de que Alfred le tiraba el cabello. Ahora comprendía. Recordó cuando Matt; más pequeño, se le pegaban los chicles en el cabello, y siempre el francés con sus delicadas y mágicas manos acariciaban al menor, lo acercaba a su cuerpo, cogiendo un cepillo para deshacerse del arruina melenas rubias. Como decía Francis, sus manos también buenas aparte de la gastronomía. Suspiró agobiado y con alivio. Todo fue un mal entendido.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó Alfred al notar que el mayor se encontraba en otra parte del mundo.

―No. ¿Pudiste quitarle el chicle? ―dijo acercándose al afectado.

―No. No pude. ¿Por qué no llamas a Francis? ―propuso con una sonrisa.

―Eso jamás ―dijo enseguida sentándose detrás de Matthew―. Okay Matt, yo te sacaré esa apestosa cosa rosa. Te va a doler, pero será rápido.

―Très bien.

―Le había dicho que usara las tijeras para córtale el cabello.

― ¿Por eso gritaste?

―Oui. Papá Francis siempre me dice que debo cuidar mi cabello.

― ¿Listo Matt? Aquí voy.

― ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Me duele, me duele, me duele!

― ¡Le duele Arthur! ¡Sé más delicado!

― ¡Cierra la boca, no dejas concentrarme!

― ¡Ayyyy~!

― ¡Ya queda poco Matt, ya queda poco!

― ¡Agh…ah…!

― ¡Listo! No fue tan difícil. ¿No te dolió, verdad? Soy el mejor.

―Arthur… ―una nueva voz entró al cuarto. Los tres presentes voltearon.

―Fra-Francis… ―murmuró el mayor.

―Tú… ¡Eres un pervertido!

― ¡¿What?

― ¡Escuché todo! ¡Escuché como hacías sufrir mon petit Matthew! ¡Le dolía! ¡Eres un pervertido!

― ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Le estaba quitando una goma de mascar, idiota!

― ¡Si claro! ¡Yo seguramente vengo de la Iglesia por quererme hacer sacerdote! ¡Es solo un niño Arthur! ¡Un niño! ¡Y apuesto que esas bolsas tiradas están llenas de pornografía infantil con juegos sexuales! ¡Eres un enfermo! ¡Nunca debí dejarte mon petit Matthew! ¡Ahora me lo llevo! ―Francis exasperado y decepcionado de su ex-pareja, caminó apresuradamente donde el menor mencionado.

Los hermanos miraban las acciones de ambos padres insultándose con todo. Entendían cada palabra, ya sabían de donde provenían los bebés; Francis se encargó de ello.

La mano de Matthew fue tomada por el francés.

― ¡Oye, no te lo lleves! ―le gritó Arthur jalando de la camisa a Francis.

― ¡No lo dejaré con alguien tan pervertido como tú!

― ¡Tú eres el pervertido!

Con todo esto, los menores se sentían como unos juguetes. Alfred únicamente miraba.

Francis tomó a la víctima del chicle en sus brazos saliendo de la habitación.

― ¡Vuelve aquí, wine bastard! ―y Arthur le siguió.

Luego se escucharon vidrios, platos caer al suelo, y aun Matthew gritando que se dejaran de pegar.

― ¡Wah! ¡Comenzaron pelear! ¡Tengo que grabar esto! ―Alfred cogió la cámara y corrió a la sala a hacer su nueva película, muy contento.

― ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Matt, wine bastard!

_¡Paf!_

― ¡Y yo no dejaré que se quede con un pervertido!

― ¡Deténganse! ¡Please! ¡S'il vous plaît! ¡Papá Francis! ¡Mamá Arthur!

― ¡Yeah! ¡Tú puedes Arthur, dale duro! ¡To the right, to the left!

― ¡No ayudas en nada Alfred! ¡Deja esa cámara! ―le grito su tierno hermano Matthew.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Me divertí escribiendo. Ambos padres son un par de pervertidos xD. Muy bien, no me agrada el FrUk, tampoco lo era, solo fue para el humor, ¿de acuerdo? La idea me vino a la mente al acordar un dounjinshi shota que leí entre Alfred y Matt, y nació la idea xD. No pude resistirme en escribirlo.

_¿Review's?_

_Cada vez que dejas, Arthur golpea a Francis._

_Y cada vez que dejas, Francis golpea a Arthur xDD._


End file.
